Russian Roulette
by Rin The Soul Of Peace
Summary: Kaiba finds himself caught in a love triangle of death. That's gotta suck.
1. The Univers Provides

Chapter I: The beginning of the End  
  
It was late. Very late. Nearing the hour of 1:00am. A stout silence was roaring over the limo. He was so tired. And he felt guilty. He broke his promise to Mokuba.  
  
'Seto! You're working way to hard! You need rest!' The conversation began to repeat itself in his head.  
  
'I have no choice Mokuba! Running a company takes a lot of time out of my schedule. I just happened to remove sleep from my things to do list.'  
  
'Big Brother. You can't keep going on like this.'  
  
'I must go to this meeting Mokuba.'  
  
'Promise me you'll be home before 11:00.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
His concentration was broken by a loud THU-CKA-CHING. Seto got out of his limo to find the front end of it in flames. Winston, his butler, was trying to put it out. But it only got worse. The fire spread all over the brand- new black limo. Then it began to rain. The rain slowly put out the fire, to reveal a. slightly.. Ok, ok, the car was totally destroyed. Ironic enough, this all happened in front of an Auto parts/ Repair store.  
  
"Well," Winston sighed. "At least we won't have to walk home. seeing how it's servile miles away." Seto stayed silent. He was becoming very angry. 'Could I have any worse luck?' he thought as he and his butler approached the store. Turns out. he could.  
  
"Oh. Ya. This is just perfect! My car sets fire in front of a Auto Repair shop. THAT'S NOT EVEN OPEN!!!!" In all of Seto's blind anger, he kicked the door.  
  
"HOLD ON!" came a voice from inside, "Violet, get the door." There was a pause, "Lilly, you left the sign on again!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The door opened to divulge a young woman with red hair. "Hello," she yawned pulling her hair up, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, thank god!" Kaiba said calming down a little. "My car set fire outside your shop. Could you help us out?"  
  
"Please have a seat." She opened the door wider so Seto and his butler could come inside. Both of them rushed inside to escape the falling droplets. "I'll go get your car." She looked out side, "Or. what's left of it."  
  
She brought what she could into the garage. After which she came back inside to find her Perfect Sister flirting with their customer. She couldn't blame her. He was good looking. 'And he's way out of my league.' She thought, wishing she looked more like her sister, Rose. She wished she had curly red hair, green eyes, and was over 5' 7". But, she had straight hair, her cousin's eyes' of violet (From witch she got her name.) And was only 5'4". So she banished the thought and sat down next to Rose.  
  
"Ah, Violet, how good of you to join us." She squealed in ever such fake delight. "This is Mr. Kaiba, and is man slave, Prinston."  
  
"Actually, I'm his butler, Winston." Winston corrected.  
  
"Don't care." Rose said threw gritted teeth.  
  
"How's my limo?" Seto asked turning his attention towards Violet. She felt herself going red. No guy outside of the family ever spoke to her directly. ever.  
  
"Ummm. you see, it. It was completely destroyed." She looked down. "Tomorrow, I can take you to where ever you need to go. Before I go to school that is." She finished quickly. Rose looked like she could strike at any moment. But Violet was saved at the last second.  
  
"No need," Said Kaiba. "We'll call a cab, won't we?"  
  
"Of course sir." The conversation seemed only a few minutes long. Before they new it, everyone was saying their good-byes.  
  
Violet left for school and Lilly and Rose waved good-bye to Mr. Kaiba. Guilt coursed threw Seto's veins like poison once more. He thought of what he could say. But Mokuba was to smart to fall for his excuses.  
  
Winston opened the door allowing Kaiba inside his mansion. And the first thing he saw was Mokuba standing by the stairs with his arms crossed. "Your late, Mr. Kaiba." He squawked shoving his brother aside.  
  
"Do you want a ride young master?" Winston asked surprised by his actions.  
  
"I think I'll walk." And he did just that. He walked all the way to Domino High. He was walking so fast he ran straight into.  
  
"Yugi!" he gasped. Mokuba had been so furious with his brother; he didn't pay attention to where he was going. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"That's alright. I'm sorta hard to see." He said picking himself up. "Have you seen Joey?"  
  
"No but you better find him quick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's so stupid he'll get himself lost if you don't!" Mokuba walked off laughing at his own joke. Yugi knew this was partly true so he set off to find Joey. Not to long after he set out on his quest, had he completed it. Joey was flirting with a very familiar face.  
  
"Violet!!!" Yugi screamed. Violet turned around at just the right moment as Yugi jumped onto Violet in what was assumed to be a hug.  
  
"Little Yugi!" she wisped back, "Good to see you to," she said with difficulty. "But, I can't breath."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He said releasing Violet. "How ya been cousin?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'm a little tired though." And she explained about Mr. Kaiba's visit to the shop.  
  
"And the funniest thing is, you" she said pointing at Joey, "always said he was hideous. He was gorgeous." Joey couldn't contain himself.  
  
"Heya, Yug, ya cousin has a thing fer Kaiba!" he rolled in laughter.  
  
"So what if I do." she scoffed. "It's not like I have a chance, Rose has a thing for him too. And you know how she is." She sighed. "Besides, if he's as rich as you say he is, I have no chance."  
  
"Don't say that." Yugi said patting his cousin's hand. "Joey said I had no chance with Tea' and look at us now!"  
  
"That's not very comforting." She said coolly they had a. bumpy relationship.  
  
"We're working on it!" The bell rang signaling start of classes, so they said their farewells and went their separate ways.  
  
The lunch bell rang. Students poured out of classrooms like water from a faucet, Violet meet up with Joey and Yugi at the usual lunch table. The Seto converse started once again.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya," Joey said through a mouthful of food. "You're wasting your time."  
  
"Why's that Joey?" Yugi asked for Violet.  
  
"You see." He continued stuffing his face. "Kaiba's gay. So, he won't fall in love with you. If anything," he shoveled more food into his seemingly endless mouth. "If anything he's in love with Yugi."  
  
"Ridiculous." Violet half whispered.  
  
"Well," Joey swallowed his mouthful. "What are you doing for your presentation in science?"  
  
"Not telling." Said Violet, "It's a secret."  
  
"Well Yugi?"  
  
"I made a volcano that squirts strawberry jam." He said heavily. "Not very creative. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know." Yugi and Violet exchanged dark looks.  
  
"You haven't started?" they chorused.  
  
"Don't look so grim." Joey said moving the remains of his food (which wasn't much) around on his plate. "It's due in a week."  
  
"Joey," Violet began, "It's due today." At these words, Joey sprayed his milk down his front.  
  
"That's okay." He said sopping up the milk. "The universe provides." 


	2. Reveng of the Gym Sock

Chapter Two: Revenge of the gym sock.  
  
Violet and Yugi walked towards science together.  
  
Joey was setting up his project. Violet listened to the sounds of the hallway as Yugi explained what Gramps had done that morning.  
  
"This resulted in me landing on my head!" Yugi finished. The first bell rang as they reached science.  
  
No sign of Joey.  
  
Three minutes passed. Second bell. No Joey.  
  
Ms. Barfforbrain walked into class. "Good morning everyone." She beamed. "Today you all get to turn in you wonderful-"  
  
"Sorry, I'm, Late," huffed Joey, as he rushed into class. "Lost my shoe for a minute der."  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, thanks for volunteering to go first!" Ms. Barfforbrain sang as she sat at her desk.  
  
"First fer wut?!" Joey demanded.  
  
"Presenting your project of course."  
  
"Oh." He said. Joey walked to the table at the front of class. He set his bag on the floor and grabbed something out of it. Joey kept it concealed from view. "Today," he began, "I brought in an expert on my project; Mold. Please welcome Dr. D. Sock!"  
  
Joey pulled a sock out from behind his back. The sock looked as if it had at one point been white, but was now a yellow-green color. Half the girls in class squealed 'Ewwwwwww!'  
  
"Dr. Sock," Joey was ignoring the class "What is mold?"  
  
Joey's hand gave life to 'Dr. Sock' "A disgusting organism that lives in dark, dank sometimes stinky places."  
  
"Okay, Dr. Sock," Joey asked, "What are some types of mold?"  
  
"Well," Dr. Sock answered, "There is cheese, yogurts, and you."  
  
"And do you-" Joey paused, "Hey, What did you just say!?"  
  
"I called you a mold."  
  
"Why you little." Joey began to attack the sock viciously. The fight ended in Dr. Sock being cast across the room.  
  
Joey stood up from under the table. "Any questions?" he asked the class as if nothing had happened.  
  
Class ended and everyone got their grades. Joey skulked out of the room Yugi and Violet close behind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Violet asked.  
  
"You didn't get an F did you?" Yugi concluded.  
  
"No." Joey pouted. "I got worse than a F."  
  
"What's worse than a F?" Violet pondered.  
  
"I got a G." Joey wailed.  
  
"What!?" Violet took the paper. "Joey!" she said in shock. "This isn't a G," she said.  
  
"It's not?" Joey asked meekly.  
  
"No it's a C-!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" he said taking the paper from Violet. "So that's what those look like!"  
  
They came to Joey's locker. He opened the door and there, in all his green evil, was Dr. D. Sock.  
  
"Aha!" Joey screamed. "I thought I left this in the science room."  
  
"Geeze Joey!" Violet said pinching her nose. "Do you ever wash your socks?"  
  
"Yeah. Once a year."  
  
"Ewww! Grosse!" Violet screamed jumping behind Yugi.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The sock attacked. Joey ran around the hall as the sock attached itself to Joey's nose.  
  
"Save yourself!" he screamed.  
  
Yugi looked up at Violet who in turn looked at Yugi. "Ok." And they left. 


End file.
